Sunshine
by MissPennyLockhart
Summary: A sunny day at Hogwarts leads to heightened Romance in the air.


_**Ah, I'm not too sure I like this story but I thought i'd upload it anyway. I'm just not sure how to improve it. Any reviews are welcome and happily accepted :)**_

**_Miss Penny Lockhart._**

* * *

It was an unbearably hot day, surprisingly hot for the beginning May in England. A heat wave had suddenly swept the country and the students of Hogwarts were sprawled around The Great Lake, thanking Merlin that it was a Saturday and they weren't stuck inside a stuffy classroom. Amongst these students sat Head Girl, Hermione Granger. Taking a break away from her usual post in the library and enjoying the sunshine with her fellow students. There was a somewhat excited atmosphere in the air, the hum of anticipation of the summer. The seventh year Gryffindors had gone barmy with the sun and most of them were playing in the great lake.

Hermione however was happily sitting beside a tree her head propped against Harry's chest as she lazily plucked flowers from the grass and twirled them between her fingers. She was the happiest she'd been in a long time, simply just sitting there curled up against her best friend ... her best friend who she was undeniably in love with. Hermione smiled as Harry's head lolled back and hit the tree trunk causing him to jerk awake.

"Well good afternoon sleepy head" Hermione teased the boy who was blearily looking at her with sleep filled eyes.

"G'afternoon 'mione." He croaked out causing Hermione to laugh.

"And I thought _I _could sleep anywhere, honestly Harry you could fall asleep standing up!" Harry now fully awake just ruffled her hair and winked at her causing her cheeks to take on a slight pink tinge.

Hermione turned around to face him and twirled the buttercup she'd just picked under his chin causing him to raise his eyebrows at her.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"It's a muggle old wives tale, apparently if the buttercup reflects gold under your chin then you like butter." Hermione smiled slightly at Harry who just grinned and tilted his head back properly for her.

"Ah you seem to like butter." She smiled. Harry shook his head.

"I'd like to disprove your method Hermione; I do not infact, like butter." Hermione stared wide eyed at his solemn face, spluttering.

"What do you mean you don't like butter? Everybody likes butter!" Harry burst into laughter at her reaction; she was so easy to wind up.

"Hermione, I was kidding love. You should have seen your face." He grinned at Hermione who was currently glaring at him. She hit him on the arm and pouted.

"You really had me going there Harry. It must be the sun affecting my brain; otherwise you wouldn't have been able to wind me up so easily." Retorted Hermione, proceeding to stick her tongue out at the amused boy in front of her.

"You wish!"

"I don't wish so, I know so." Replied Hermione haughtily, holding her nose in the air. As much as she was pretending to act serious, she was finding it very difficult to keep a straight face. Harry made an incoherent noise and covered his eyes with his arm, stopping the sunlight from hurting his eyes. Hermione laughed and threw her cardigan over his head.

"Oi! What was that for?" Harry's muffled reply came from underneath her cardigan. Pulling it from his face, he glared at Hermione who just looked back at him, a look of pure innocence on her face.

"Well you wanted to keep the sun out of your eyes didn't you?" She retorted, laughing at him. Harry growled and stood up, removing his shirt and wiping his face with it. Hermione blushed and scooted along to sit against the tree once again.

"Is that a blush I see Miss Granger?" Teased Harry who'd resumed his seat beside her, albeit shirtless and decidedly sexy.

"No of course not, I'm just too warm." She grinned stretching her arms.

"Oh, is that a fact? So you don't think I'm attractive then?" He sighed, pouting at her.

"Harry! I never said that! I, No, I mean, I do ... I do think you're attractive!" Hermione stuttered out bashfully, glaring at her best friend and hiding her face in her hands.

She had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. Here she was, making an idiot of herself in front of the boy she was in love with, her best friend no less. Who was currently laughing at her as he pulled her hands away from her face.

"Harry! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" He grinned before crawling closer to her, trapping her against the tree trunk, between his arms.

"H-Harry, what a-are you doing?" Hermione whispered nervously, shocked at the sudden turn of events. Her previously laughing best friend was suddenly looking at her with such an intense look in his eyes that she thought she might melt.

"What I should have done a long time ago." He replied, giving her a heart stopping grin before pressing his lips deliciously against hers. Sighing happily, Hermione pulled his head closer deepening the kiss. Pulling away Hermione, blinked up at him in shock.

"I think the sunshine has addled your brain Harry." She grinned cheekily.

"Nah, I think that was you and your beauty." He quipped back, winking before leaning forward and tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Ahem, I think you two should cool off a bit!" Came the amused voice of one Ronald Weasley who with a grin doused them with water from the end of his wand.

Scowling, the two now wet teenagers glared at Ron. Harry smirked and threw his balled up, now soaking shirt at Ron.

"Ah bugger off Weasley." He grinned before tugging one of Hermione's wet curls and kissing her soundly.

Needless to say, Sunshine and Buttercups from that point forward, always made Hermione think of Harry.


End file.
